


Chance Encounter

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Het, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick and Dirty, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: She hadn't expected to run into him in Windhelm, of all places, but the resulting night of passion is one she will never forget.OC female nord dragonborn x OC male orc





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago. It's centered on one of my female dragonborn, Vula, and an OC orc. Her backstory is really unimportant here. What's important is that in this fanfic, a nord and an orc get it on. I hope you enjoy it!

“You’re going away?” Vula looked up at Kogak incredulously, not believing what she’d just heard.

“Yeah. I joined the Legion, so I’m going to Solitude for assignment on Tirdas.”

“And here we just bumped into each other again. Hmph.” Her usual deadpan tone was tinged with a bit of disappointment.

“Truth be told, I was hoping to find you sooner. You’re like a frog; always jumping from one place to another!”

The nord raised an eyebrow, relying on a nonchalant expression to hide her irritation with herself. She’d been so foolish to leave the stronghold, she realized. Dushnikh Yal was a long way from Windhelm, but Kogak had come all this way just to track her down. Just to see her once more before he was sent off to Malacath-knew-where. She had taken for granted that he was there, not recognizing his thirst for adventure in her determination to satisfy her own.

“Well, you can at least stay here with me tonight, right?” she asked. Her bed was small, but she was more than willing to share it with him.

To her surprise he consented, and they descended from the tavern area together. Once they were in her room, Vula busied herself with clearing her armor and sword from the bed. “It’s a little small, so deal with it,” she said. She wasn’t expecting him to step toward her and wrap his arms around her.

“That’s not a problem,” he said, his breath ghosting down the back of her neck. She dropped her helmet on the floor in surprise.

“Kogak…”

“I’m going to miss you…” he mumbled in her ear. She shivered and pressed herself closer to him, feeling her heartbeat pound against her chest when an unmistakable hardness bumped against her bottom. “Will you lay with me?” he asked, turning her by the shoulders and tilting her head up with his finger under her chin. “I want to be with you before I go. I’ve always wanted you, but…”

“…I never had the chance,” she whispered, finishing his sentence and voicing her own thoughts. She reached up to cup his face in her hand.

“Then… may I have you?” he asked again, leaning down to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Sure,” she breathed, closing her eyes as his lips enveloped hers. Kissing an orc was very different from kissing a nord or an altmer, but Vula liked it much better. Kogak had been her first kiss, after all, and she found it exciting to have those large teeth pressing against her mouth as her tongue clashed with his. Parting his lips more, he scraped her bottom lip with his tusk-like teeth. She moaned, pushing against him as he placed his hands on her rear and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist reflexively, and her arms rose to encircle his neck.

He set her on the bed and pulled back from the kiss, standing erect to pull his cuirass over his head. She watched him, pleased with what she saw. He took his time unbuckling his belt and unfastening his greaves, letting her gaze roam over his hard muscles and thick limbs. She took in the sight gladly, growing more excited as her eyes traveled downward and she saw his manhood standing at attention.

Glancing up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she reached out to touch it. It was hotter than she’d expected, and very hard already, turning a darker shade of olive brown than the rest of him. He groaned, kicking off his boots and letting his gauntlets fall to the floor. With a smirk, she wrapped her hand around the base of the orc’s cock and pressed her lips to the head, letting her tongue dart out for a quick taste.

“Hnn!” he grunted, digging his fingers in her blonde hair and pushing her away. “Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves,” he said. “Your turn to undress.”

“Fine,” she said, standing up so Kogak could take her place on the bed. However, standing in front of him with his eyes on her turned out to be more intimidating than she’d thought. She hadn’t minded being with the other two men, but somehow this felt different. She was actually… embarrassed. She had never felt ashamed or abashed about her body before, but now she was nervous about undressing in front of Kogak.

She started with her top, fingering the rough fabric and pulling it upward, playing at a striptease when she was really trying to shore up her nerves. _“Will he like me?”_ she asked herself. It seemed a silly question—he obviously liked her already. Still, their differences were indisputable. He was an orc. He was used to rough skin, hard muscles, and wiry hair. Vula had compared herself to the orc women in the stronghold before, and she found herself to be a bit lacking. She was toned, yes, but her skin had a softness that even most orc infants didn’t possess. Her muscles, though strong and solid, were fairly lean. Her posterior was round and fleshy, rather than flat and muscular. She didn’t have a lot of body hair, and what she did have was soft and fine. It irked her to no end, but she could hardly change the way she was. Though her adoptive father had always told her she was as much an orc as anyone else, certain things couldn’t be ignored.

When her top finally joined Kogak’s clothes on the floor, she lowered her gaze to follow it. Kogak was transfixed, though. Her breasts looked so soft, and her tiny pink nipples contrasted nicely with her dusky skin. He’d been with an orc woman or two, but Vula’s differences were enticing to him. She let her fingers trail down to the fur wrap around her waist, lingering on her flat stomach before working to undo the straps. Kogak’s eyes followed every movement, and his patience was soon rewarded when the fur armor slipped off her hips and fell onto the growing pile of clothes.

Last but not least was her underwear. It was a flimsy garment, tied at the side, and it didn’t take Vula long to release the string and let the fabric fall. Kogak took his time to examine her, just as she’d taken in all of his body. Vula kept her eyes lowered, hoping that her bangs hid her blushing face. The orc reached for her, grasping her waist and pulling her onto his lap.

Her face went bright crimson. They were pressed close together, their foreheads nearly touching and her womanhood pressed against his hard abdomen. The thrill she felt overwhelmed her embarrassment, and soon she had found her confidence again as they kissed deeply.

“Mmm…” she moaned into his mouth when he reached up to stroke her breasts. He fondled them gently at first, then tighter and tighter as he got used to the feeling. He found her nipples to be satisfactorily sensitive, and he tweaked them repeatedly in his eagerness to hear her vocalize her pleasure. She whimpered, biting on his lower lip, irritated at how quickly he had gained the upper hand.

Donning her battle demeanor, Vula reached down to pinch at the round nubs on his chest. His pectoral muscles twitched and he grunted, but his reaction was maddeningly mild. With a groan of annoyance, she twisted them harder and got a slightly better response. Her victory was short-lived, though. Kogak squeezed her nipples harder, and she mewled and slumped against his chest.

“N- no fair!” she whined, her breath starting to come in pants.

“All’s fair in love and war,” he said, pinching her again and making her whimper.

“Yeah?” she gasped, arching her back and pressing herself into him when he dipped his head to lick at her reddening bosom. Trying to keep her focus, she reached behind her and felt around for his member. She found it, gave it a squeeze, and then started working the shaft in her hand. The orc bit down on her, moaning in earnest. “Fair’s fair,” she said. “Guess you can’t take what you give, huh?”

“Y- you little temptress…” he panted, straightening up to kiss her neck.

“Mmm… I like the sound of that… Vula the Temptress,” she purred into his ear, still pumping his shaft. “Though if I keep on like this, you might spill it all in your own lap.”

“I… Urgh… I just m- might…”

“So, where’s the big orc warrior, ready to take charge of his woman?” she asked, biting down on the sensitive tip of his ear. “What, can’t handle a little foreplay? Is this too much for you?”

Before she was even finished speaking, Vula found herself lying on her back on the bed with Kogak leaning over her, his eyes gleaming with lust. Her heartbeat quickened when their eyes met, and Kogak grabbed her thighs and spread them wide apart. His spear was pointing directly at her entrance, and without even preparing her first he pushed right in.

“Yaaa!” she had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out any more. Kogak was much larger than the other men she’d been with, and he was driving into her with unrelenting force. Slowly he filled her, making her stretch wide to accommodate him, causing her to claw at the sheets with one hand while her other tried to hold back her voice.

He grunted when he was fully sheathed inside of her, his eyes nearly going crossed. She was tight and hot and wet, and he felt like the luckiest orc in the world. It was truly a moment to savor, and he did so. Spread out before him, her hand clutching at the blanket, her bosom heaving with suppressed whimpers. He’d never thought there would come a day when Vula would display herself like this. Yet her eyes were burning with desire, and he could see her warrior spirit shining through. He felt his love for her acutely at that moment, and he started thrusting in and out of her gently.

Despite the overwhelming pressure, Vula lifted her hips to meet his. Her hand left her mouth, as she had to brace herself against the bed with both hands to meet his thrusts with her hips. Their pelvises were soon bumping against each other. “Ungh…” she groaned, biting her lower lip hard to keep herself from drawing attention from the other guests at Candlehearth Hall.

Kogak slid his legs off of the bed so that he was standing. His hands moved down to her hips, grasping firmly. Vula shifted so that her legs were raised in the air, her ankles resting against his shoulders. Giving her leg a quick nip, he started a faster pace. As he began to thoroughly plunder her, she couldn’t help letting out a grunt every time he thrust inward. Soon she was wailing, clutching at the sheets, calling out his name in a progressively louder voice and not caring who heard. Kogak, too, was starting to lose control; he groaned and grunted, his animalistic noises growing louder as he began to pant out her name repeatedly.

The moment was pure passion for both of them. They rutted like wild beasts, vocalizing thusly. It was the most intense sex either of them had experienced, but at its core was the burning flame of the passion that can only come from mutual feelings of love. It dawned on Vula that they weren’t just fucking; they were merging. Kogak was making love to her, slamming into her as if to show her how strongly he felt about her. She responded in kind, arching her back and wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper, taking everything he gave and sending it back in kind.

As they melded together, both feeling the buildup of tension, Vula’s thighs began to shake. Her long moan of pleasure became a harsh cry. Kogak was forced to slow his pace as her inner walls gripped him, preventing him from pulling out more than half way. The pressure was too much for him, and he tumbled over the edge of ecstasy with a guttural cry, stilling his hips and pressing against her to push as deep as he could. The primal urge to claim her, to spill his seed as far inside of her as possible, overwhelmed him. He was momentarily blinded, the pleasure clouding his vision and his thoughts. Vula accepted his offering, gasping as spurt after spurt of thick, hot essence flowed into her womb.

She was still shaking when the orc spilled his last. He gave a few more gentle half-thrusts into her warmth before he pulled out, his knees almost giving out under him. He fell onto the bed beside her, his shoulders heaving with panting breaths that matched the quick rise and fall of her breasts.

Sweaty and sticky, the couple lay on the bed for a moment before Vula dragged herself fully onto the bed, pulling him with her as best she could. Kogak pushed himself up, arranging himself so that he was lying on his side with her on her back next to him, their arms entwined and his head resting on her breast.

“Wow…” Vula said at last, after several minutes had gone by and they had both caught their breath.

“Mm-hm,” he mumbled, kissing her soft skin.

“Well, that was…”

“…Great.”

“Yeah.”

They fell silent again, both enjoying each other’s company as the bard sang her ballad upstairs and the lamps burned down to nothing, enveloping them in sweet darkness that only compounded their fatigue. Kogak was asleep before Vula even closed her eyes. His soft snores and the steady rhythm of his breathing lulled her, and she fell asleep soon after he did with her lips curved in an almost imperceptible smile.


End file.
